Cold Hibernation
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: (Temp Pearlescent Skies replacement)Terra misses him so, and he died protecting her. Four hundred years pass and she takes wing when the nest heard a rumor. With the help of a boy and his dragon, she goes to retrieve one of the last males of her kind. But it is someone she wasn't expecting. But she loves it anyway. Centered around my OC's. I has new profile pic!
1. Battles

Long ago, in a far-off land, existed a group of mighty dragons, far stronger than any of the other breeds. They kept to themselves, knowing the other dragons were naturally jealous of their power.

They were a humble lot, only showing pure respect for each other. Each dragon had their job to do and did it for the benefit of their nest. To put it lightly, they were happy. They males took the role of defending and hunting, while the females did everything else. It seemed to be a natural instinct within the males, that they just needed to protect first, and everything else came after. Or maybe it was just their appearance.

The females were beautiful and sleek and grew to a comfortable adult size of a large Nightmare. They didn't have many horns or 'spikes', with the fins on their back being the only sharp, extrusion on their body. They stood proudly on four legs with their wings tucked but high. The necks were long as well as their tail which was nearly double their body length. They had a natural color of whites, grays, and browns.

Males were different, although their body shape has the same, four legs, two wings, long tail, long neck, they were on average another half the females size. Some had tusks, and some had a crown of horns like a Nadder. But the least typical of the males had two horns that extruded horizontally out the back of their head and curved up at the tip. These rarer males were often seen as the more desirable of the males. Males had natural colors of blacks, grays, browns, and whites.

But there was a more rare breed of male, a gene only located on the Y chromosome. The gene was highly recessive, causing it to be extremely rare, often there being only one in the nest. The males in question, if they had the gene, had the standard appearance of a less typical male, with two horns. One of the few notable differences were that the male would be twice the size of any others of their species. They had the same ability as the Changewing, had flame hotter than lightning and had many more subtle skills. But their personality was something to die for. The one downside is that they use a lot of energy to use their natural abilities, other females and males often find the lone dragon resting, or sleeping, and in some cases, find his secret hiding spot where he will hibernate for the winter.

This group of dragons in question were known as Dark Dragons. They were friendly dragons, often trying to make peace with the recently civilized Humans. But the humans were either afraid or were seeking the fame and glory that came with slaying a Dark Dragon.

Regular dragons grew jealous of their power, and eventually began to fight the Dark Dragons, and the Innocent Darks' didn't know what they did wrong. Hundreds of years past and finally the Dragons had pushed the Darks' to their central most nest. Many of the male Darks' had died while defending the females and hatchlings.

But the dragons alpha's, known to humans as, the Red Death and her mate, had come personally to destroy the remaining Darks'. The males battled the Deaths to give all the females and hatchlings their chance to flee safely.

The Darks' had one advantage to the alphas. They had one of the rare breeds. He was only born twenty years before. The only issue was, it was the middle of winter, and he was in the deepest of hibernation, something that was not his choice. The males were just trying to hold off the alphas, while the last of the female still in the nest, awoke him.

Using their fire, they females desperately tried to wake him. One of the males outside leads the rest. His name was Mithril. He watched as his friends fall from those beasts.

But hope won out for the Darks', and when the Red Death released a mighty roar, it woke the Rare, who stood and answered with one of his own. Taking wing, the Rare engaged in single battle with the Red Deaths mate. The battle raged on, and the Red Death single-handedly defeated the last remaining males. As for the Rare, he fought on, now having to fight against two Alpha Deaths.

The battle raged on, two versus one, yet they were locked in a stalemate. But the rare knew the stalemate would grow sour. The air was cold, too cold for a rare breed to stay awake too long in. Soon he would become tired and enter forced hibernation. It's one of the major downsides about rare breeds. He knew he was going to have to sacrifice himself, and with one last push, he activated his people ancient power, summoning a portal, and dragged the Red Deaths mate as well as himself down into it.

Silenced reigned. The Red Death shocked that she lost her partner, slunk back off to her nest, her dragon hoard following close behind.

When a group of the females returned in the search for any survivors, they only found death. All the bodies of the males lay rotting; blood pooled around them. All but one. The Rare, whose location was unknown.

With their male population decimated, the females moved on, with their hatchlings, six of whom were the only males left. They all moved far north, into the ice, where dragons aren't often known for going. There, they stayed in hiding, their male population taking a massive toll. There weren't many Darks' left, and they were dwindling. What little hope they had, was fading.

But after a few hundred years, a rumor came to the nest. In a vast, far off land covered in ice and snow. A land where there is no sunlight during the winter and sunshine all day for summer. There lay a massive skeleton of a dragon. There was more to it; it was said that in a cave, under the ice lay a Rare, stuck in eternal hibernation, unable to wake up due to the cold.

The Rare was the Darks' new hope. Another male. A Dragon that could teach the current males everything they need to know. They just needed to find him.

(+=+)

"If it is, in fact, true, then we have to make this our top priority!" One middle age dragoness argued.

"We cannot divert resources to such a fruitless search, especially with winter right around the corner!" An elderly dragoness retorted.

"That's my point! It will be summer there, and if we find him, we can use the summer sun to warm him up!" The dragoness countered.

"We need as many females to keep watch over the forming male factions." Another female added. "Several factions are growing restless with others."

"At the moment. several factions still side with us." One dragoness commented, receiving nods and hums in reply.

Terra had grown tired of these constant arguments. Frankly, she had grown sick of a lot of things, her cacophony of suitors was one of many. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was young, she was only four hundred years old! She wants to go on an adventure. See the world! She doesn't want to sit in these long winded meetings...

"So it is decided then we will send one dragon to travel south and find this Rare, bring him back and in the hopes we can get him to unite this nest again…" The elder started.

"I'll do it!" Terra Interrupted, maybe a little too enthusiastically. She quickly drew a massive amount of attention to herself, making her look down, pawing the ground nervously. She had no idea what came over her. "I-I-I mean, um, I can do it, you know, if you let me."

Several dragonesses shared smiles with each other, knowing the young dragonesses thirst for adventure. "Well." The elder dragoness smirked. "We better ask your mother first, don't you think?" Terra nodded.

On the highest platform, a resting dragon stirred. "Terra." The voice was soft, and it reverberated around the room. All the dragonesses turned and bowed to the large female dragon, who rose. Murmurs flowed through the room.

"M-my queen." Terra bowed

"Everyone, leave us." The queen said. Everyone quickly filed out, leaving the queen and Terra alone. "Terra…" The queen began.

"My queen, please." Terra begged, sure she wanted to adventure, but there was another reason why she wanted to go. "I really want to…"

"Terra." The queen interrupted. "We are alone, do not be afraid."

Terra looked down in shame. "Yes. mother" Terra looked back up at her mother. "Please. I've been itching to leave the nest. To explore!"

The queen saw the glint in Terra's eye, the same glint that Terra's friend once shared. "Are you sure that's the _only_ reason why?" Her mother questioned. Terra was shocked, but hid it behind a facade of confusion.

"What do you mean, mother?" Terra questioned, knowing where this was going.

"There has not been a Rare born in hundreds of years, the last one was your friend. A very special friend, if I remember correctly." The queen began, she stepped off the platform and started proudly walking towards Terra. "We never did find him. And the fact that there's a skeleton of a Death, and a hibernating Rare nearby, you have believed you have connected the dots." The queen giggled. "Four hundred years doesn't change hearts, does it." Terra blushed.

"I don't know what are insinuating." Terra turned away from her mother. "I-I'm just wanting to go an adventure, explore the world and help the nest all in one." Terra explained, her back still facing her mother. Her mother circles round to face Terra.

"You still miss him, even after four hundred long years." The queen mused, using her paw to life Terra's chin to look at her. "You can't fool me Terra."

"I have this feeling mother. Like this is something _I_ should do, I have this feeling this is him." Terra said. "I know he survived. He was smart enough and powerful enough to fight off that beast, and create a way for him to survive till he was found."

The Queen giggled. "You think very highly of him, but every thinks highly of the one they love."

"I know he would fight he has reason to, right?" Terra paused, and looked to her mother.

"You know in your heart he did, and still does, you know he was fighting for you." The queen reassured.

Terra nodded, her head dropping, a tear falling from her face. "I hope it's him."

"I will let you go. Bring him back, not only for us, but for you Terra."

Terra was dumbfounded. "Why for me?"

The queen giggled. "You are lonely Terra, yet you deny every suitor you have had. Why? Because you hold out hope he is still alive." Terra didn't respond. "Terra. Go to Berk. They are the only human colony with a map large enough to cover lands to the south. That should give you a boost."

"What!? Isn't Berk a dragon hating Viking town?" Terra asked.

"No, Berk has become a friendly to dragons. Search for the one they call ' _Hiccup_ '. He has a Night Fury brother, who is never far from him." The queen said. "Now go, on your adventure, Terra."

Terra turned and bounded out of the cave, launching high into the air, the cold air of the arctic north, hitting her scales hard. Her anxiousness and excitement for adventure made her squeal. So she pushed on.

"I'm coming for you Sol" She whispered.

(+=+)

*A/N. Hey guys.

I am sorry for being gone for so long. But My excuse: School!

Now to cut right to the point. THis will be a short story that will temporarily cover for Pearlescent Skies, which now has an extended Hiatus. Slash Cry.

But now I back, but my life is a bit unpredictable at the moment so I may disappear randomly for about a month. Don't worry, I have a fan who keeps making me promise to not abandon these.

I will post more updates on my update story; Shades and Tones.

Attero.


	2. Portals

Terra had been flying for hours, but she had noticed the temperature had increased since she had left the nest. She had yet to rest her tired wings, as she soared through the sky. Knowing that she had to stay alert, because she was passing into what might be enemy territory. Occasionally she would pass by an island inhabited by Vikings, and could feel the stares of the wild dragons below. She was unsure what the felt when they saw her, but she gathered that they would be scared, for no one had challenged her.

As she drew closer to Berk, she noticed that the call of the Red Death, that used to resonate here was gone. It was strange; the Red Death had hundreds of more years to live.

With Berk drawing closer, she turned. She surveyed the village below, circling high in the air. The village was bustling with life, Dragons and Vikings alike. There were people moving a market, some were hard at work, and many climbed stairs into a large structure carved into the rock, she believed that it was called A Great Hall. What amazed her still was the number of dragons working alongside the Vikings, clearly in peace.

It wasn't long until most of the dragons had noticed her, some giving out warning calls. The Vikings below caught sight of her also. Known if she stayed up any longer it may be seen as a threat, she began her descent. She tucked her wings in into a dive. Leveling off mere meters off the ground she came to a halt in the central plaza. She stood tall and proud, while she looked around the mixed group of dragons and Vikings. Each standing cautiously in a circle her. Many of the dragons safeguarded the Humans.

"What is this? What's going on 'ere?" A mountainous Viking passed pushed through the crowd, moving into Terra's sight. He gazed around, his sight passing Terra with a glance. I took for him to realize that Terra was there. His gaze locked with hers and his mouth fell aghast. "Hiccup!"

Wait. Hiccup? That's one she was looking for? Her excitement grew, her goal was getting closer. A smaller boy pushed past the crowd and was soon followed by a Night Fury. This man or boy was Hiccup, he looked barely older the nineteen, and he was so scrawny. She expected him to be a mountain of a person too. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Hiccup's Night Fury stopped and gazed at Terra. The Night Fury stepped forward. "Well, greetings there!" The Night Fury happily greeted, noting that the Night Furies and Dark Dragons were never at war with each other, but were in fact allies.

"Hello!" Terra greeted equally as joyous. "I was wondering if there would be any friendly faces 'round her at all." Terra joked.

Toothless chuckled. "Yes! So what brings a Dark like yourself to these parts? Didn't know that any left the nest nowadays." Toothless asked.

"Well," Terra started. She stood and started walking towards the Great Hall, Toothless at her side, listening intently. "We heard the rumor that has been passed around."

"Ah yes, That there is a Rare, deep within the Southern Snow Plain," Toothless said.

"And I thought, Huh why not just go on an adventure," Terra commented. "My name is Terra, By the way." All the dragons and Vikings that were surrounding the two conversing dragons parted, and watched with open jaws as the two most dangerous types of Dragons, chatted away.

"My name is Erebus, but folks 'round here call me Toothless," Toothless replied. "What can we do for you?"

"I am looking for the one they call Hiccup." He can direct me on my journey." Terra explained. Toothless looked over his shoulder.

"Hiccup. Come." Toothless said, knowing that it would just sound like barks to Hiccup. Hiccup broke from his stupor and caught up with him. There he followed in silence.

"So this is Hiccup," Terra said. "I honestly thought he'd be...Viking's. No offense."

"Oh, none was taken." Toothless said. "If you're looking for the directions for the Southern Snow Lands, then we have a map that shows the coast of the continent, but it goes now further than the coast."

Terra beamed. "Oh yes please, I just to know where I'm going."

"Can't you Darks' just…" Toothless stopped to make a sound out his mouth and shake his wings around. "Portal yourself there?"

Terra giggled. "Yes but I need to know the location I'm portaling too." Terra pushed on of the left door of the Great Hall open with her wing, Toothless, the right. By this point, Stoick and Astrid had caught up. They started talking to Hiccup, who replied back. But the Dragons weren't interested. "So Berk's a Human-Dragon village now. How did that happen?"

Toothless face her. "Hiccup and I managed to defeat the Red Death, by igniting her gas, that was still inside her." Toothless proudly said.

Terra giggled again. "That's good work Fury."

"Yeah well, if I recall a story I was once told, it was a Dark that brought down her mate," Toothless commented Terra stopped dead in her tracks, her face falling and her head drooping low. "Terra? What's wrong?

"Oh no, its nothing." Terra brushed off.

"Here look." Terra lifted her head, to face a massive map. She was in awe that Vikings of the far north could document all this on their map. It covered the entire archipelago, the islands in the surrounding sea to the coast of the Locke Empire, the Continent of Paladia, the Republic of Hart, and an outline of the coast of the Southern Snow Plains. The map spanned the entire back wall of the great wall. "Hiccup and I spent nearly two years documenting everything on this map, traveling far and wide, talking to people from foreign lands how have made advancements far beyond the Vikings. The world is a big place, Terra."

"Wow," Terra spoke out. "It's been so long since I have explored the world."

Her moment of awe was cut short. "It's a Dark Dragon, Hiccup. They are very dangerous." Terra turned her head, her neck making a U shape. Toothless turned as well, both dragons listening to what the humans were saying. "And it's a female!"

"Dad, trust me. All we need to develop is trust, and she won't harm us, it will be fine." Hiccup reassured. "Plus, why would it matter if she is female?"

"The females can fight, I don't deny that they are dangerous like any other dragon. But It's the males I am worried about, they are programmed to protect the females with their lives, it's hardwired into their brains. They are slightly larger, and they are far more dangerous than any dragon." Stoick argued. He turned to gaze into Terra's eyes. "And if their is a female here, then a male won't be far behind." Terra turned to face Stoick, and stared deep into his eyes and shook her head.

"I am clearly not very welcome here Erebus," Terra said turning back to the Night Fury. "I-I should go."

"Terra." Toothless started. "They're just scared. The Vikings have heard only legends, and the dragons know of the war three hundred years ago, some are still old enough to remember fighting in the war." Toothless reassured. "They were jealous of the power your species hold, your species is a direct descendant of Regni Draco, the great godlike cosmic dragon, the only every dragon capable of breathing pure Nova-Fire, the hottest fire in the Universe. They are scared."

"But they weren't the ones that took the toll from the war. Our species were. Both the Night Furies and Dark Dragons are an endangered race." Terra retorted sadly.

"Yes but it's in the past Terra. We just have to keep looking forward." Toothless concluded. Terra slowly nodded, her gaze shifting back to Hiccup.

"I must be on my way," Terra said after a moment of silence. "The Southern Snow Plains is the second largest continent on the surface of the planet and is the most barren one too. I have a lot of ground to search."

"Yes, well it was nice having a chat with a fellow ally," Toothless again both dragons walked past the arguing Vikings and made their way out the door.

"I don't want to endanger anyone's lives, is there a safely enclosed location, secret location, that I can create a portal to the Southern Snow Plains?" Terra asked. The Vikings were jogging their way out of the Hall, to keep an eye on the two most deadly species of dragons.

"There is a cove on the northeast of here, by Ravens Point." Toothless informed.

"Thanks you," Terra thanked. "See you around?"

"Sure, stop here on your way back." Toothless casually said. "Goodbye, Terra." Toothless performed the ancient goodbye that the Darks' and Night Furies used to preform. Both dragons stepped back and bowed. When both stood upright, Terra, unfurled her wings raising them high, then with one mighty wing beat, she was away with speed that equaled a Night Fury.

"Hiccup, she going to the cove!" Stoick said. "Keep an eye on her Hiccup; I need to prepare for any others that may or may not arrive." Hiccup nodded, visibly annoyed.

He walked over to Toothless and mounted him. "Wait!" Astrid yelled. All souls in the area stopped. Their once rare beautiful sunny day had deteriorated to a storm. Dark clouds formed above and began swirling around, and the center was above ravens point.

"Go Hiccup!"

Hiccup pulled on Toothless, a command which Toothless reluctantly followed. With Astrid by their side, they flew to the cove.

Finally, after a landing at the edge of the cove, the storm had grown much worse. Lightning was striking a small purple-yellow orb. The cove ground was shimmering and waving, slowly becoming more and more distorted. The wind currents were like a whirlwind. Terra was flying in circles around the edge of the cove. Hiccup and Astrid looked on in awe.

Terra eventually changed course, flying directly up, before coming to a stop, her wings spread eagle, and the tip of her tail flicked casual side to side. Her eye's were glowing bright purple, and the portal rune on her head shone yellow. She stopped into a dive, flying directly down towards the ground. Lightning struck her body on the way down, sparking arcs of electricity between the tip of her tail and her wing tips.

As she grew closer to the ground, the power within her, blasted out with a bolt of energy, striking the orb and finally, a portal opened. It looked like a window, a distorted view of the other side. It was an ice cavern, snow and ice lined the cave walls, and the only source of light was the portal. Terra dived head first into the portal. Through the portal, you could see her land roughly on the other side; the portal distance was something she was not used to.

"That's amazing…" Astrid said. Toothless nudged Hiccup, telling him they should leave.

"Okay, bud." Hiccup said. "Come on Astrid, let's go, this mustn't be safe." They started to walk away, struggling against the wind.

Without warning, Lightning struck the ground near Hiccup blowing him and Toothless back into the cove. Both hit the ground hard.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

"Go Astrid!" Hiccup yelled back. "Go!" that was the last thing they had said before Hiccup and Toothless were both sucked into the portal. The portal promptly closed, blowing out a shockwave that cleared the area and reverted the weather back to the sunny.

Astrid's hands were covering her gaping mouth, she was unsure of what to do, so she ran back to the village.

 **A/N: So here is this. I have been slowly developing my overall storyline, in which to somehow link things together, as well as figure out where to go with Pearlescent Skies.**

 **I have also decided to make a whole original planet inside of Earth, it's in development as well but is nearly complete. I was thinking I could make a map, to show you all, which I probably will.**

 **Other than that, talk soon!**

 **Attero.**


End file.
